Jean
Jean is a Contractor working for French Department Of National Security involved in a plot to steal information from PANDORA's computers. Appearance Jean has long, fair hair which covers his left eye and much of his face. He has green eyes and wears a black jacket, red t-shirt and trousers.The Black Contractor; Episode 1 Personality Jean acts like any other contractor, although he seems to show some anger as when he attacks Hei, he shows expression. He also smiles frequently when he has accomplished something. Abilities Substitute Matter: Jean was a Contractor with the ability to replace/substitute matter. It works like teleportation by taking matter from one place and moving it to another place of his choosing. He can target specific areas by projecting a light at the source of the matter he wants to substitute for the matter at distance. This can affect internal organs (such as substituting concrete for a targets heart) this also allows him to displace himself with matter in a form of teleportation (such as substituting himself with water from the river nearby).The Black Contractor; Episode 2 :Obeisance: His Obeisance requires Jean to methodically arranging 77 small stones in multiple lines 11 by 7. Jean then ruins the pattern by smashing them out of the way. Part In the Story The Black Contractor Jean encountered Chiaki, claiming to be an acquaintance of Luise when she was supposed to meet him, but since she was told to trust no one but him, she denied going anywhere with him, prompting him to try and take her by force. Hei came to save her and Jean later confronted the two of them and knocked him over a railing into what seemed to be an oncoming train. He took her back to his hideout where he was seen with Paul and Alain, but she was able to escape when their security system supposedly malfunctioned. After Chiaki escapes and meets up with Hei again, Jean and the other two continuously trail after the two of them in an attempt to capture Chiaki. However, it later turns out that Chiaki was a Doll and the information she had given to Hei was a fraud in order to draw him out for the Contractors to kill. When Alain and Paul were killed by Hei, Jean proceeds to try and kill him only to have Chiaki sacrifice herself to save his life despite her being a Doll. With his attack having failed, Jean escapes by displacing himself with water. He is quickly tracked down by Yin through her water-enabled sensing powers and Hei arrives in order to kill him despite Jean trying to swim away in escape. Appearances Gallery S1E2 Jean profile pic.png|Jean S1E1 Jean uses power to appear beside Hei.png||Jean using his ability. S1E1 Jean attacks Hei.png|Jean attacks Hei. S1E1 Jean payment.png|Jean performing his Obeisance. Replace Matter.PNG S1E2 Jean's body fished out of water by police.png||Jean's body is fished from the water. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male